The Great Medic (Spanish Translation)
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: "Sin embargo, para aquellos que dominen el ninjutsu médico, estas personas son elogiadas entre los rangos shinobi por salvar vidas." Nadie podría haber sabido que esas palabras dichas por Iruka durante la lección en la academia, podrían haber cambiado la vida de Naruto para siempre. Cuidado todos, Naruto ha vuelto más rudo que nunca! Translated by @/xxNyannxx from Wattpad
1. El empuje hacia la curación

**Translated by xxNyannxx**

Naruto entró por las puertas de la academia con una expresión aburrida. Vio a los otros niños jugando afuera, pues las clases aún no habían comenzado. Decidió no jugar en el calor y fue hacia el aula del maestro Iruka. El chico rubio abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrar a dos personas sentadas en la fría habitación. Iruka bajó la mirada para verlo, con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, antes de soltar una risita, "No creo haberte visto tan temprano en clases antes."

Naruto le sonrió, "Estaba caluroso afuera."

Iruka sonrió, "Bueno, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero espero verte sentado antes de que suene la campana."

"Sí, señor." Asintió, antes de ir a la parte trasera del aula. Caminó escalera arriba y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru. Picó al chico durmiente.

El heredero Nara gruñó, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar al otro chico, "¿Enserio he estado durmiendo casi toda la clase?"

Naruto rio, "No. Usualmente llegaría tarde, pero hoy decidí llegar temprano."

"Bueno, eso ciertamente es un gran cambio." se burló Shikamaru.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer? Tenemos como veinte minutos antes de que la clase comience." Preguntó.

El chico de pelo negro se enderezó en su asiento, "Bueno, recientemente me interesé en un juego de cartas. Te lo enseñaré." Por los siguientes tres minutos, Shikamaru le explicó las reglas e indicaciones del juego *Speed. Naruto ya estaba cautivado por el juego de cartas y se encontraba extremadamente emocionado por empezar. Las cartas fueron colocadas en la mesa y el juego comenzó.

Iruka observaba discretamente desde su escritorio, mientras terminaba los deberes que se suponía terminaría la noche anterior. Había visto a aquellos dos jugar durante su tiempo libre – bueno, cuando fuera que Naruto no llegara tarde y Shikamaru no estuviera durmiendo – y ellos siempre parecían pasarla bien. El juego que jugaban era uno que Iruka recordaba de sus días de academia; Speed. Era un juego de velocidad y se jugaba con números. Iruka siempre había sido bueno con los números, así que el ganaba la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a dos de sus alumnos jugar Speed, se sorprendió muchísimo. Shikamaru no había ganado ni una sola partida – lo que era extremadamente sorprendente – y podrías decir que estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Iruka notó que había una mirada calculadora en Naruto, una que solo había visto en Shikaku y Hiruzen.

La campana sonó fuertemente, asustando a las tres personas en el aula. Shikamaru tomó todas las cartas y las puso de vuelta en su caja. Los dos estudiantes de academia se saludaron de manos, por el buen juego que tuvieron, mientras Naruto bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el frente del salón. Le sonrió a Iruka, quien se mantuvo con una expresión de desconcierto. Los niños empezaron a llenar el aula, hablando entre ellos. Choji se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, abriendo una bolsa de papitas para que comieran los dos. Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, "Así que, ¿de qué me perdí ayer?"

Miró hacia el heredero Akimichi, "No mucho, solo algo de entrenamiento."

"Oh, bueno, eso está bien." Choji se encogió de hombros.

Después de unos segundos, Shikamaru picó el hombro de su amigo, "¿Sabías que nadie me ha vencido jamás en ningún tipo de juego de cartas, a excepción de mi papá?"

El castaño asintió, "Sí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?"

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa si te dijera que Naruto puede vencerme en Speed?" Preguntó.

Choji frunció las cejas, "Te refieres a ese juego de velocidad que mi papá te enseñó?"

Asintió, "Exactamente ese."

El otro chico se rio, mirando hacia Naruto, "De ninguna manera él podría vencerte en Speed."

"Bueno, lo hizo." Shikamaru sentenció seriamente, "Jugamos como diez partidas en diecisiete minutos, y me venció cada vez. No estoy seguro de cómo."

"Quizá es un genio de closet" Choji sugirió.

El heredero Nara negó con la cabeza, "No lo sé. Por lo que he visto, más bien, es bueno con los números, colores y formas."

"¿Qué tienen que ver los colores y las formas con un juego de cartas?" Preguntó Choji.

"Cada carta tiene en conjunto un número, color, y forma. Déjame darte un ejemplo. El siete de diamantes. El número es el siete, el color es el rojo, y la forma es el diamante." dijo Shikamaru, "Naruto podía mirar brevemente sus cartas antes de poner fácilmente una carta sobre la mesa."

"Wow, no creí que Naruto sería capaz de eso." Masticó algunas papitas.

"Tampoco lo creí hasta esta mañana." Dijo Shikamaru, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y colocando su cabeza sobre ellos.

Una vez el aula estuvo llena, Iruka empezó a pasar asistencia. Todos ahí lucían aburridos o a la expectativa. Se paró de su asiento, sosteniendo un trozo de tiza en la mano. "Hoy estaremos aprendiendo acerca del ninjutsu." Escribió la palabra en el pizarrón, para que toda la clase lo viera. Iruka encerró la palabra de ocho letras, para darle más énfasis. "Ninjutsu, es un término que los shinobi usan cuando se refieren a casi cualquier y cada técnica que permita al usuario hacer algo de lo que no sería capaz de otra manera." Iruka volteo a ver a la clase, para verlos a todos confundidos, excepto por unos cuantos. "Déjenme darles un ejemplo." Iruka rio entre dientes, antes de realizar una serie de posiciones de manos, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Una copia exacta del maestro apareció ante ellos. Sonrió ante las expresiones de asombro en la cara de sus estudiantes, "El Ninjutsu es uno de los tres principales tipos de jutsu, los otros siendo el genjutsu y el taijutsu. El Ninjutsu puede ayudarles en misiones o en batallas. Algunos tipos de ninjutsu pueden ser usados como distracciones o para ayudarles a mejorar sus habilidades regulares."

Sakura levantó la mano educadamente. El maestro asintió, permitiéndole hablar. Ella se levantó, "¿Cuáles son los diferentes tipos de ninjutsu?"

Iruka soltó una risita, "Existen miles de tipos diferentes de ninjutsu, Sakura. Aun si decidiera decirles todos, tardaría años en explicárselos."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no nos habla de algunos de ellos?" Sugirió Kiba, con un tono aburrido.

"Muy bien. Hay algunos ninjutsus famosos, que solo se encuentran en Konoha. Están los muchos ninjutsus de fuego de los Uchiha, los ninjutsus de manipulación de sombras de los Nara, el ninjutsu de expansión de los Akimichi, los muchos ninjutsus mentales de los Yamanaka, el ninjutsu de cooperación de los Inuzuka, el-" Fue detenido en cuanto Ino se levantó.

"Pero, Iruka-sensei, nosotros ya sabemos acerca de los clanes y sus ninjutsus. ¡Tienen que haber otros tipos!" Vociferó desde su asiento.

Suspiró. "Bien, hay un ninjutsu no tan popular. Toma años volverse maestro de ese arte. Este ninjutsu también es usado por la gran Sannin Tsunade-sama. Es llamado ninjutsu médico. No mucha gente gusta de usar este tipo de ninjutsu porque toma tiempo dominarlo, y los shinobi no quieren tener que cargar con el peso de no ser capaces de salvar la vida de todos. Sin embargo, para aquellos que dominan el ninjutsu médico, estas personas son elogiadas entre los rangos shinobi por salvar vidas."

Naruto se entusiasmó con eso. "¿Elogiado por salvar vidas?" Pensó, "¿Quizá, si domino el ninjutsu médico, ¡la aldea finalmente me reconocerá!?" Su corazón latió emocionado. Se sentía inquieto en su asiento, y sabía que esto podría ayudarlo o derribarlo. Sonrió ampliamente y se mecía suavemente en su asiento, mientras Iruka empezaba a hablar sobre cosas más fundamentales referentes al ninjutsu. "Iruka-sensei dijo que toma años dominarlo, pero si empezara a aprender desde ahora, entonces estaría en el proceso de convertirme en maestro." Naruto pensó, "Pero, por dónde comenzar… "

Unas horas después, la campana sonó anunciando el receso. Muchos niños saltaron de sus asientos con sus cajas y bolsas en las manos, mientras se apresuraban a salir. Naruto no sentía ganas de comer ese día, por lo que caminó hacia su maestro con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. "Lo siento Naruto, no puedo llevarte a comer a Ichiraku's Ramen hoy. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender ahora mismo." Sentenció Iruka, escribiendo en un pedazo de papel.

Negó con la cabeza, "Eso no es lo que venía a preguntar."

"¿Ah?" Levantó la mirada, "Oh, disculpa que asumiera eso. Em, entonces, ¿cuál era tu pregunta?"

Naruto se meció sobre sus talones, "Um... Si quisiera leer más acerca de ninjutsu médico, ¿a dónde cree que debería ir?"

Iruka pensó por un momento, "Bueno, la librería pública no tendría mucho en ella, quizá algunos libros de nivel intermedio. No estoy seguro si serías capaz de entender esos libros." Se sentó de vuelta en su asiento, pensando silenciosamente. Naruto le dio una mirada expectante, rayando a la súplica. El maestro suspiró, buscando en su escritorio y sacando un libro verde, "Una vez intenté aprender ninjutsu médico básico, pero no funcionó para mí. He guardado este libro desde entonces, solo por si acaso. No creo volver a usarlo otra vez, así que supongo que puedes quedártelo."

"¿Enserio?" Su estudiante soltó emocionado, sosteniendo el gran libro verde en sus brazos, "¡Gracias Iruka-sensei!"

"De nada." Le sonrió, observando al niño de ocho años correr alegremente hacia afuera.

*Speed significa Velocidad

**La nota de autor también fue traducida, tal cual el capítulo original, sin embargo, la encuesta ya fue realizada, y la pareja ya está decidida.

A/N- Espero que les guste el primer capítulo, y siento mucho que sea corto. Los capítulos se irán haciendo progresivamente más largos (espero). Decidiré a la pareja más tarde, pero sé que será un romance entre chicos, porque quiero un poco más de eso. Puesto que será romance entre chicos, probablemente sea Naruto X Kakashi, Naruto X Itachi, o ... hm, Naruto X Gaara. Aun no estoy segura. Quizá haga una encuesta, para ver cuál de estas tres parejas sea buena para la historia. Gracias por leer y espero que tengan un excelente día/noche!


	2. Pequeñas distracciones

**Translated by /xxNyannxx**

 *** La nota fue traducida tal cual el capítulo original.**

 **A/N- Oh wow! Estoy realmente asombrada por todo el amor que esta historia ha recibido. Sin embargo, algunas personas no están tan felices con la posibilidad de que la historia sea chico x chico. Digo posibilidad porque no estoy segura querer eso. Es decir, en parte sí quiero, pero he estado pensando seriamente en cómo integraría la pareja a mi historia. Creo que podría tener una solución a mi pequeño problema, pero estoy hablando de eso con algunos otros escritores ahora. Además, si hago una pareja en esta historia, será muy en el futuro. Ahora, me gustaría responder a algunos comentarios:**

 **Diamondbreeze y SonicWriter:** Ustedes dos sacaron a relucir puntos muy válidos acerca de las parejas y, de hecho, estoy revisando su conversación en Wattpad para ayudarme. Gracias por tener esa conversación, porque estaba algo atorada en cómo hacer funcionar las parejas.

 **zearph** : Muchas gracias por decirme de _Forgotten_ _Doctor._ En realidad, empecé a leerlo recientemente, y quedé enamorada. Me ha dado mucho que pensar al respecto. Estoy agradecida por eso. También, a cualquiera que le guste Naruto teniendo habilidades médicas, ¡recomiendo _bastante_ esa historia!

 **Okay, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Por favor, pasemos a la historia!**

Naruto se sentó en el columpio, que colgaba de un gran árbol de roble, con el libro en las manos. Abrió el libro en la primera página y empezó a leer _Introducción al Ninjutsu Médico_. Un montón de palabras grandes eran bastantes confusas. El niño de ocho años sabía que tendría que llegar a entender estas palabras, o ¡jamás sería capaz de volverse maestro del ninjutsu médico! Leyó algunas páginas más, hasta que sintió que tocaron su hombro. Naruto levantó la mirada, viendo a Shikamaru y Choji parados enfrente de él. Les sonrió, "Hey chicos, ¿qué cuentan?"

"No mucho, solo queríamos saber si querías jugar _Speed_ antes que el receso termine." Sugirió el chico de cabello obscuro.

Naruto consideró rechazar la oferta, para que pudiera ahondar en sus estudios médicos, pero ellos eran sus amigos. No debía olvidarse de la pequeña cantidad de amigos que tenía para que pudiera ser reconocido. Naruto asintió, "¡Seguro!" El chico rubio puso un separador en su libro, antes de cerrarlo y bajarse del columpio. Los tres chicos se sentaron en la sombra, mientras Shikamaru sacaba sus cartas. Choji miraba, al margen, cómo los dos chicos empezaban a jugar. Estaba maravillado del ritmo que Naruto había marcado tan rápido en el juego. Sus manos parecían volar, mientras que las cartas eran colocadas rápidamente. El mejor amigo de Choji intentaba mantener el paso, pero podrías decir que se estaba quedando atrás. Jugaron dos rondas más antes que Shikamaru intercambiara con Choji. Las barajas eran repartidas en tanto otro juego comenzaba. Sin embargo, el castaño no pudo seguir el ritmo de Naruto. El solo había colocado cinco cartas diferentes, mientras que el otro chico frente a él ya había terminado. Choji estaba perplejo por la forma en que Naruto pudo ganarles tan fácilmente.

La campana sonó, indicando el término del receso. Shikamaru recogió sus cartas, luego los tres se dirigieron de vuelta al salón. Una vez los alumnos se sentaron, Iruka empezó a explicar que estarían aprendiendo los tres jutsus más básicos conocidos por el mundo. El Bunshin no Jutsu, el Kawarimi no Jutsu, y el Henge no Jutsu. Los tres eran jutsus que los gennin _necesitan_ aprender con tal de aprobar. El Bunshin no Jutsu le permite al usuario crear un clon de sí mismo. El Kawarimi no Jutsu le permite al usuario reemplazarse a sí mismo con un objeto u otra persona. El Henge no Jutsu le permite al usuario transformarse en un objeto o en otra persona. Empezó a explicar cómo funcionaba cada uno, en cuanto a las posiciones de manos y el uso de chakra. Después de aproximadamente treinta minutos de explicación, la clase sería capaz de probarlos.

"Ahora," Comenzó Iruka, "Llamaré a cada uno para que intenten llevar a cabo los tres jutsus. No teman si no pueden hacerlo aún. Kiba, tú serás el primero."

"¡Muy bien!" Saltó de detrás del escritorio y se apresuró a bajar, para ponerse al lado de su profesor. El castaño torpemente realizó las posiciones de manos para Bunshin no Jutsu. Una copia de sí mismo apareció, pero esta no tenía piernas. Kiba se sonrojó de vergüenza, mientras su clon rodaba por el piso antes de desaparecer. La clase rio bajo ante eso. Se apuró con las sencillas posiciones de manos para el Kawarimi no Jutsu, reemplazándose con el libro sobre escritorio de una estudiante. La niña, que se sentó ahí, chilló empujando a Kiba de su escritorio. El calló y la clase se empezó a reír de él otra vez. Refunfuñó un poco, antes de hacer el Henge no Jutsu. Se transformó en la niña que lo había empujado y comenzó a pavonearse. El Henge desapareció después de unos cuantos segundos e Iruka lo mandó a su asiento.

"Sasuke, eres el siguiente," Iruka dijo, anotando el _desempeño_ de Kiba _._

El chico de amargos pensamientos, se paró de su asiento y caminó escalera abajo. Rápidamente hizo las posiciones de manos para el Bunshin no Jutsu, el cual salió perfectamente. El bunshin empezó a hacer las posiciones de manos para el Henge no Jutsu, transformándose en Iruka, antes de reemplazarse a sí mismo con una escoba, usando el Kawarimi no Jutsu. Sasuke dejó que el bunshin se disipara por su cuenta antes de retirarse de vuelta a su asiento. La mayoría de la población femenina en el aula empezaron a chillar y a cuchichear acerca del chico.

Iruka rodó sus ojos ante el comportamiento de las chicas, "Choji, es tu turno."

El castaño suspiró, antes de dejar su bolsa de papitas y caminar hacia Iruka. Choji trató de hacer el Henge no Jutsu, pero no estaba funcionando. Lo intentó cuatro veces, pero solo fue capaz de cambiar su ropa, no su cuerpo completo. El maestro asintió, para que el niño continuara. Choji realizó las posiciones de mano para el Kawarimi no Jutsu, pero no pudo reemplazarse con el libro en su escritorio. Lo intentó otra vez, pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza, así que se rindió. Se tomó su tiempo con las posiciones de mano del Bunshin no Jutsu, obteniendo buenos resultados. Una copia exacta de sí mismo apareció al mundo, despidiéndose antes de desaparecer.

"Buen trabajo." Iruka sonrió alentadoramente mientras Choji se devolvía a su lugar, "Sakura, es tu turno."

Ella sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia Iruka. Una vez estuvo parada al lado de su maestro, empezó a hacer el bunshin. Una copia perfecta de ella apareció, sonriendo lindamente. El bunshin se transformó a sí mismo en Sasuke, procedió a hacer las posiciones de manos para el Kawarimi. Sakura y su clon intercambiaron lugares, antes de que el clon desapareciera. Iruka le mostró su pulgar en aprobación, al tiempo en que la niña se sentaba.

"Shino." Mencionó, escribiendo el desempeño de Sakura.

El silencioso chico se levantó de su escritorio, haciendo el Kawarimi no Jutsu. Se reemplazó a sí mismo con el libro que había sido dejado en el piso, cerca de Iruka, gracias al Kawarimi que había hecho Kiba. Hizo el henge, transformándose en Iruka, antes de crear un bunshin. Cada uno perfectamente ejecutado. Shino se apartó para irse a su asiento, pasándole a la chica el libro que había aparecido en su escritorio. La niña agradeció, en tanto otra persona era llamada.

"Shikamaru, despierta, es tu turno" dijo Iruka.

El niño abrió los ojos y caminó escalera debajo de manera perezosa. Shikamaru bostezo, antes de hacer el kawarimi no Jutsu con su maestro. Iruka quedó aturdido por unos segundos, y procedió a anotar algo. El heredero Nara se apuró a hacer las posiciones para el Bunshin no Jutsu. El clon apareció, sentado y dormitando en el piso. La clase entera soltó rio por lo bajo, ante el comportamiento del clon, el cual desapareció después de unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente, Shikamaru hizo un henge de Choji, el cual no permaneció por mucho tiempo.

El maestro le asintió al perezoso chico y empezó a hacer anotaciones para después, "Muy bien, Hinata, muéstranos lo que tienes."

La tímida niña asintió y bajó las escaleras, mirando hacia Naruto, quien estaba ocupado leyendo un libro. Sus esperanzas decayeron un poco mientras se paraba al lado de Iruka. Produjo un clon de sí misma, de manera silenciosa. El clon de Hinata trató de convertirse en Naruto con el henge, pero no funcionó para ella. Iruka le animó a hacer el kawarimi. Ella asintió e hizo las posiciones de manos, olvidando dos de ellas y arruinándolo. Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron en un intenso rojo por la vergüenza, al tiempo en que se sentaba entristecida.

"Ino" Mencionó Iruka.

La niña rubia sonrió e hizo el Kawarimi no Jutsu reemplazándose con Sasuke. El Uchiha levantó las cejas en sorpresa, cuando se encontró sentado en el lugar de la chica. "¡Sí!" Vitoreo Ino, alzando el puño en el aire. Se apresuró a bajar y pararse al lado de Iruka emocionada, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba de asiento. Ella invocó un clon perfectamente. Entonces, Ino intentó transformarse en Sasuke, pero solo cambió su color de cabello. Ino hizo un puchero, al tiempo que su clon desaparecía y ella iba a sentarse a su lugar.

"Muy bien, por último, pero no menos importante. Naruto, es tu turno." Iruka levantó la mirada de sus anotaciones, para encontrar al niño rubio enganchado con el libro médico que le había dado "NARUTO!"

Eso pareció sacarlo de su lectura. El chico miró apenado a su maestro, antes de darse cuenta de que todos tenían los ojos sobre él. Rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza apenado, "¡Oh hey, Iruka-sensei! ¿De qué me perdí?"

El Instructor Chunin suspiró, "Es tu turno."

"¿Turno?" Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el libro por un segundo, internamente maldiciendo al libro por distraerlo, "¿Para qué?"

Iruka gruñó, "Naruto, hemos estado practicando los jutsus. El Bunshin no Jutsu, el Kawarimi no Jutsu, y el Henge no Jutsu. Si hubieras prestado atención, lo sabrías."

Naruto asintió triste, "Si señor."

"Ahora, por favor pasa al frente y haz los tres jutsus." Sentenció.

El chico se paró de su asiento, pasando por los burlescos niños. Escondió su dolor y tristeza cuando se paró al lado de su frustrado maestro. Naruto tomó un profundo respiro, antes de hacer el kawarimi con su libro de ninjutsu médico. Volvió a hacer el kawarimi con el mismo libro para estar al lado del profesor otra vez. Naruto escuchó a varios murmurar que él estaba presumiendo. Ignoró esas palabras y empezó con las posiciones de mano para hacer el Henge no Jutsu. Decidió convertirse en el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sin embargo, cuando el humo de apartó de su cuerpo, todos empezaron a reírse de él. Había logrado convertirse en el tercer Hokage, excepto que el henge parecía estarse derritiendo. Naruto deshizo el henge y trató de formar un bushin. Se las arregló para producir uno, pero parecía muerto. La clase se rio fuertemente, y Naruto empezó a sentirse avergonzado mientras se retiraba a su asiento. Iruka se dio cuenta rápidamente.

"¡Silencio!" Gritó, silenciando las carcajadas de la clase, "Está bien si no lograron hacer alguno de los jutsus..." Iruka empezó a balbucear acerca de la importancia de estos tres jutsus, y cómo podrían ser útiles en batalla. Naruto no estaba escuchando. Estaba mirando al libro de ninjutsu médico abierto, pero no lo estaba leyendo. Su mente era un desastre. Estaba avergonzado por haber arruinado no uno, sino dos de los jutsus. Naruto suspiró, poniendo un separador al gran libro, antes de cerrarlo y recostar su cabeza sobre él. Sus ojos se cerraron para tomar una siesta vespertina.

Cuando la escuela acabó, Naruto se apresuró a ir a la biblioteca. Planeaba encontrar algunos libros acerca de la Sannin llamada Tsunade. Iruka había mencionado que Tsunade era famosa por su conocimiento médico, y Naruto planeaba leer cualquier cosa acerca de ella. También planeaba obtener algunos libros de ninjutsu médico para mejorar su conocimiento. Cuando llegó a casa, sus manos estaban llenas de libros. Naruto solo había encontrado dos libros que realmente lo ayudarían en su camino de convertirse en un médico, el resto eran acerca de Tsunade. Sintiéndose emocionado otra vez, corrió a su sofá para seguir leyendo, haciendo notas mientras lo hacía. Naruto había trabajado hasta entrada la noche, leyendo y escribiendo vigorosamente.


	3. De espíritus esperanzados

*** La nota fue traducida tal cual el capítulo original. (** **The note was translated just as how it was in the original chapter** **)**

 **A/N – Este capítulo no es tan bueno o tan largo, pero estoy tratando de sacar más capítulos para este fanfiction. Es realmente difícil. Se que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que actualice esto y con un capítulo horrible, así que, cuando y si es que saco otro capítulo pronto, me aseguraré de que el siguiente sea mejor. Por favor, ténganme paciencia con todas estas actualizaciones extremadamente lentas. Espero que les guste este horroroso capítulo.**

La campana de la tarde sonó fuertemente en medio de la explicación de Iruka. Rio entre dientes al ver cómo sus estudiantes corrían fuera del aula con tanto entusiasmo. Se iban a casa por el fin de semana. "¡Naruto!" Llamó entre toda la emoción, "¿Podrías quedarte un rato por favor? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo." El niño se quedó quieto entre el mar de niños hasta que todos se hubieran ido.

Caminó hacia el frente, mirando a su maestro, "¿Me necesitaba?"

Iruka asintió, "Tus calificaciones están empeorando por minuto. Llegas tarde a clases casi todos los días y cuando estás aquí estás exhausto la mitad del tiempo. Sospecho que el libro que te di se está volviendo un problema."

Naruto bajó la mirada, avergonzado de sus actos "En verdad lo siento Iruka-sensei. Es solo que... siempre he querido que la aldea me reconozca y cuando habló acerca de cómo trataban aquí a los grandes maestros del ninjutsu médico, quise aprenderlo tan rápido como pudiera."

"Algún día lo lograras." Le dijo, colocando una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del niño, "Pero mientras tanto, quiero que mejores esas calificaciones y te acuestes en un horario adecuado. ¿De acuerdo?"

El niño sonrió ampliamente, abrazando a su maestro, "¡Está bien!" Naruto se apresuró a salir por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sus risas haciendo eco en el pasillo. Iruka su corazón hincharse de orgullo. No le cabía la menor duda de que el chico podría hacerlo. La determinación de Naruto era diferente a cualquier otra. Se rio antes de volver al papeleo en el que estaba trabajando el día anterior.

Naruto se paró frente al gran edificio con un brillo renovado en los ojos. No perdió tiempo al subir corriendo las escaleras de la librería y abrir la puerta. Saludó a una joven, de unos dieciséis años. "Oye mocoso, ¿cómo se sacude?" Preguntó.

"¡Se sacude, bebé!" Exclamó. Los dos se rieron por unos segundos, siendo callados por el dueño.

La señorita sonrió, "Bueno, no te vueles las neuronas niño."

"¡No lo haré!" Le devolvió la sonrisa antes dirigirse a una mesa en el extremo derecho, en donde se quitó la mochila en su espalda. Tres libros regados en la mesa libre. Uno de ellos era el preciado libro que Iruka le regaló. Otro era sobre Tsunade Senju. El último era acerca de venenos. Naruto había estado leyendo su libro de ninjutsu médico cuando este empezó a hablar de heridas comunes que los médicos se pudieran encontrar. Huesos rotos y fracturados, heridas abiertas, cortes, daño interno, amputaciones, envenenamiento, y otras lesiones menores. El veneno fue uno de los enumerados que más le interesaron. Sacó una de las libretas que había comprado el otro día y empezó a tomar notas. Naruto se quedó en su asiento por horas y horas hasta casi la hora de cierre. Se fue de ahí directo a casa.

Cuando se hubo acostado en su cama, recordó las palabras de Iruka-sensei. Realmente necesitaba cuidarse mejor. No estaba comiendo ni bebiendo tanto ahora, porque todo lo que quería hacer era estudiar mucho y ser reconocido. Naruto acababa de leer lo que le pasaba al cuerpo si no se cuida. Comer, beber, bañarse, dormir regularmente, y la lista sigue y sigue. Soltó una brillante sonrisa, "¡Mañana es un nuevo día para empezar algo grandioso!" Con esa motivación, se quedó dormido.

 **:::^^^^^:::**

Iruka suspiró, caminando por la calle con una bolsa en los brazos. Iba a visitar a Naruto para una cena de celebración. Sonrió, las luces de la calle iluminaban su camino hacia la casa de su alumno. Desde que Naruto se enganchó con aprender acerca de ninjutsu médico hace aproximadamente un mes, sus calificaciones empezaron a subir. Aunque quizá no estuvieran al nivel de Shikamaru, Sakura o Sasuke, Naruto ya no era llamado el último de la clase. Estaba más feliz, su temperamento se había calmado, lo que era una sorpresa. Todo lo que Iruka veía en el salón de clases acerca de la voluntad de fuego del niño, se lo reportaba al Hokage. El tercer Hokage y Naruto siempre habían sido cercanos. El hombre mayor estaba extasiado con del progreso del niño rubio. El tercer Hokage comenzó a darle más dinero al niño para que pudiera gastarlo en libros y cosas similares.

Iruka consiguió llegar a la casa de Naruto a las seis en punto. Cambió la bolsa en sus brazos, para poder tocar la puerta del apartamento. Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa desde adentro e Iruka no pudo contener la pequeña risa. Algo se cayó, otro grito, un murmullo, un grito ahogado, algo cayendo otra vez, risas, y entonces el sonido de la puerta. Naruto le dio una brillante sonrisa, "¡Iruka-sensei!"

Le sonrió, "Hola, Naruto."

El chico señaló la bolsa en sus manos "¿Qué tiene ahí?"

"Pensé que tendrías hambre" dijo Iruka.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron en la oscuridad, "¿De verdad? ¡Bueno, pase!" Abrió aún más la puerta para que el maestro pudiera entrar.

Iruka entró y miró alrededor al apartamento. Sus ojos se ensancharon. La última vez que estuvo ahí, estaba desordenado por todas partes y donde fuera que pusieras tu mirada. Ahora, todo está limpio y ordenado. Incluso había cosas nuevas que no había visto antes en el apartamento del niño en anteriores visitas. Un escritorio de madera oscura estaba en la pared más alejada, cerca de la cama de Naruto, con papeles y lapiceros cuidadosamente colocados. A cada lado del escritorio, había dos estanterías muy altas. Uno de ellos tenía cuadernos que parecían estar casi llenos. El otro tenía libros de diferentes tipos, todos relacionados con la salud y el ninjutsu médico. Había una mesa circular en medio de la habitación, con tres almohadas en el suelo para que alguien se sentara. En general, era un espectáculo digno de apreciar viniendo de un niño anteriormente desordenado. Iruka volteo hacia Naruto, justo cuando cerraba la puerta. Parpadeó con curiosidad, "Wow, estoy sorprendido."

"¿Por qué?" Una pregunta tan inocente.

"¡Tu apartamento!" Se quedó boquiabierto.

Naruto frunció el ceño, yéndose a sentar en una de las almohadas junto a la mesita, "¿De qué está hablando?"

"¿No te das cuenta de cuánto has cambiado? Espera, borra eso. ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto has crecido?" Iruka preguntó emocionado, sentándose en el piso al lado de su alumno.

"¿Eso es malo?" Preguntó.

"¡En absoluto! ¡Eso significa que estás en camino de convertirte en una persona muy madura y eso es fantástico!" Le sonrió.

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Iruka le dio un pulgar arriba, "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente, "¿Lo está?"

"Lo estoy." Le dio otra sonrisa suave.

Su alumno sonrió alegremente, antes de sonreír avergonzado, "Tome muy en serio lo que me dijo. Acerca de subir mis calificaciones e irme a la cama temprano. Incluso he estado comiendo mejor y estudiando. En serio me estoy esforzando."

Iruka revolvió su cabello, "Por supuesto que lo estás, eres Naruto. Puedes hacer lo que sea que te propongas. Lo has hecho estupendo hasta ahora."

"¡Gracias, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto parecía brillar de felicidad, "Ahora, ¡comamos!"


	4. Explorando más profundo

Naruto bostezo, recostándose en su silla. Papeles, libretas y libros amontonados a su alrededor en el escritorio de madera. Se talló los ojos, pero en vez de preguntarse si debía ir a la cama, ya que eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, simplemente se sentó ahí absorto y pensando en lo que había aprendido. Iruka le había sugerido el jueves pasado que, si quería aprender _aún más_ sobre el ninjutsu médico, debería buscar su historia. Hay tanto de lo que puedes aprender de un tema con solo buscar los muchos eventos históricos fascinantes que han ocurrido. Concedido, Naruto detestaba completamente las lecciones de historia que su maestro daba sobre la aldea y cosas similares, sin embargo, la historia médica lo tenía aún más intrigado por convertirse en un maestro del tema.

Cuando la sugerencia le fue dada al niño de ocho años, el primer pensamiento de Naruto fue buscar entre todas las notas y libros que había recolectado con el tiempo, acerca de Tsunade Senju. Sin embargo, el prácticamente había memorizado esos libros después de tantas horas de mantener la nariz en el libro. Entonces, ¿cuál era la única otra opción para obtener más información sobre la Sannin? Ir con el tercer Hokage y preguntarle de su estudiante. Debido a esa interacción, el conocimiento acerca de los muchos logros de Tsunade y las trágicas caídas del pasado, llenaron su mente hasta el borde.

El viejo Sarutobi le había dado a Naruto otro libro hace unos días acerca de la historia de la medicina y de médicos famosos, para que el chico estudiara. Lo tomó gentilmente, antes de irse a casa y dejarse llevar por el conocimiento. Después de leer el libro a fondo – asegurándose de tomar notas durante el proceso – el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que existían _muchos_ tipos diferentes de vacunas, venenos, antibióticos, y otras variantes de medicamentos y toxinas. También había médicos _extremadamente_ famosos que no eran ninjas siquiera. Realmente puso en perspectiva para Naruto que no _tuviera_ que convertirseen ninja para alcanzar su meta de convertirse en maestro del ninjutsu médico, pero él _quería_ serlo. Había leído que algunos de los mejores maestros estaban en los campos de batalla o en los hospitales. El niño solía creer que los médicos del hospital eran personas que solo ponían vendas y cortaban a la gente con los afilados bisturíes. Sin embargo, ahora que ha sido iluminado acerca de qué pasa _exactamente_ en un hospital, Naruto se sentía agradecido de tener _increíbles_ médicos en Konoha. Hay tanto por aprender y lo está haciendo todo por su cuenta… _en su mayoría_.

Dejó escapar otro bostezo, tallando sus ojos una vez más. "Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy." Se dijo a sí mismo, limpiando el desorden en su escritorio tan rápido como pudo, para luego caminar a su cama. Naruto se volteó y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Agarrando las cobijas, se envolvió en ellas como a un burrito. Miró al calendario en la pared opuesta, viendo que era fin de semana. Suspiró satisfecho y se acurrucó en la cama, quedándose dormido en minutos. Aun mientras dormía, su mente seguía pensando en convertirse en médico y que todos lo respetaran. Estaba listo para ello. Lo _necesitaba_. Todos los días, se esfuerza por ser reconocido, y ahora comienza a notarse. El anciano notó que sus calificaciones estaban mejorando, diciéndole cuán cerca estaba Naruto de convertirse en un gran Hokage algún día. Iruka alentaba a Naruto a mantenerse en el camino que había elegido y convertirse en médico, aceptando que fuese excelente algún día. Shikamaru ha ayudado al desafiarlo cuando tienen tiempo libre en la escuela, lo que hace que Naruto se esfuerce, no solo a _ser_ mejor, sino a _hacer_ las cosas mejor. Sus pocos amigos han sido tan solidarios. Lo hacía sentirse feliz.

 **:::^^^^^:::**

Naruto se echó otro caramelo macizo a la boca, sabiendo que no debía morderlo o sus dientes podrían astillarse, agrietarse o incluso romperse. Aprendió eso de un libro de dentistas que había tomado en algún momento. Estaba caminando por las calles con uno de sus cuadernos en una mano, sus ojos yendo de izquierda a derecha de manera rápida. Estaba releyendo algunas de sus notas que eran de curarse a sí mismo sin usar posiciones de manos. Hasta ahora, solo los relatos de Hashirama Senju – el primer Hokage – y su nieta, Tsunade Senju, habían sido registrados como los únicos dos que podían hacerlo. Había leído que los dos estaban en medio de batalla con aspecto golpeado y destrozado. Entonces se levantan sin ninguna herida en sus cuerpos. Nadie puede entender cómo pudieron hacer esto sin ningún tipo de sello de mano. Naruto había ido con Tercer Hokage, con preguntas para que el hombre respondiera, pero solo se quedó asombrado.

Aún no tenía idea de cómo Hashirama o Tsunade lo hacían.

"¡Naruto!" Una voz familiar se escuchó en la distancia.

El niño de ocho años levantó la cabeza, pestañeando sorprendido al ver a Kiba – uno de sus compañeros de clase – y su perro, corriendo hacia él. Naruto sonrió alegremente y saludó, "¡Kiba, Akamaru!"

Akamaru ladró, corriendo en círculos alrededor las piernas del niño cuando Kiba finalmente se le acercó. El perro dejó el lado de Naruto para pararse al lado del Inuzuka, "Naruto, ¿dónde has estado?"

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con duda, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No has hecho ni una de esas bromas geniales y llamativas ¡en _meses_!" Exclamó el castaño con ojos muy abiertos, "¡Es como si hubieras desaparecido!"

Naruto soltó una carcajada, rascando tímidamente su nuca, "Si, lo siento por eso. Solo he estado preocupado por un rato. Ya no tengo tiempo para hacer bromas."

"¡Hombre, eso debe apestar!" se quejó Kiba cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho antes de abrir grande los ojos y sonreír ladinamente, "¿Por qué no me ayudas a jugarle una broma a mi hermana mayor?! Hana ha sido un fastidio conmigo estos últimos días por alguna razón y ¡enserio quiero venganza! ¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"Kiba, enserio no puedo. Tengo mucho que hacer." El rubio dijo triste, "¿Quizá en otro momento?"

El otro chico sonrió alegremente, "¡Sí, por supuesto! Solo no te retractes cuando te pregunte otra vez"

"No lo haré." Naruto rio, observando como el chico y su perro se iban.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No le has jugado una broma a nadie en meses?" Preguntó una voz sarcástica desde atrás.

El chico se giró, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, "¡Iruka-sensei!"

El moreno sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, "Supongo que es por el libro que te di, ¿verdad?"

Naruto asintió, "Sí, y gracias de nuevo por eso"

Negó con un ademan, "Bueno, debí hacerlo hace años de haber sabido que eso detendría tus bromas".

"¡Oiga! No estoy deteniendo mis bromas ... solo estoy ... ¿esperando? Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Esperando el momento adecuado para atacar" Naruto le dio a su maestro una sonrisa malvada.

Iruka rodó los ojos, "Seguro lo estás."

"Lo estoy!" Respondió.

"Cualquiera sea el caso, ¿quieres ir por algo de ramen?" preguntó el mayor, apuntando en dirección al Ichiraku's Ramen.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras asentía rápidamente, "¡Sí, por favor!" En el camino, y aún después de ordenar su comida, Naruto no pudo evitar hablar sobre lo que ha aprendido hasta ahora sobre del ninjutsu médico. Iruka era un ávido oyente del análisis intelectual del niño acerca de varios aspectos de las técnicas médicas y sus parecidos. Estaba bastante seguro de que los demás clientes no estaban muy contentos de escuchar que la voz bastante ruidosa y apasionada del chico sobre temas médicos irrumpía en sus conversaciones. El anciano que manejaba el Ichiraku's ramen y su hija escuchaban atentamente, sonriendo alegremente a su cliente favorito. Iruka apostaba no haber dicho siquiera una palabra mientras que Naruto hablaba sobre las cosas interesantes y fascinantes que un médico o ninja médico podía hacer.

Iruka sonrió levemente, terminando su comida mientras Naruto seguía hablando. Puso una mano en el hombro del niño, evitando que hablara. El niño de ocho años parpadeó sorprendido antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de vergüenza. Le sonrió tímidamente "Naruto, estoy tan orgulloso de ti." Iruka le devolvió la sonrisa con toda intención, "Continúa con el maravilloso trabajo".

Los ojos de Naruto no podrían haber brillado más en ese momento.

 *** La nota fue traducida tal cual el capítulo original.**

 **A/N – Muy bien, muy bien. Lo sé, capítulos cortos hace que los lectores se enfaden. Ya sé, no he actualizado en un tiempo. Lo sé, en serio lo sé. Sin embargo, me he tomado el tiempo lejos de esta historia en serio. He pensado en cómo se desarrollará cada capítulo siguiente. La mayor parte ya está escrita. Solo necesito agregar algunas cosas y editar, luego estarán en camino a ser publicados para ustedes. Así que no se estresen por no actualizar de nuevo. Prometo que trataré de sacar los capítulos más rápido. También, los capítulos que siguen serán más largos, esta vez lo prometo. Solo necesitaba este capítulo para volver al ritmo de las cosas. Una cosa más, también he estado pensando seriamente en la pareja para esta historia. No creo que me quede con Kakashi, Itachi o Gaara como opciones. Pensé seriamente en la trama y decidí que esas tres opciones para el novio de Naruto no encajarían para nada con la trama. Sin embargo, creo que Shikamaru si lo haría. Algunos de ustedes ya habían preguntado si Naruto podría ser emparejado con Shikamaru. Lo he pensado y ... creo que es la única persona que encajaría en la trama. Díganme que opinan.**


End file.
